


In The Heat Of The Night

by Tillyalf427



Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: 17th July: Heatwave, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heatwave, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, Ikuya is pretty much a reptile, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: At first glance, many people tended to think that Ikuya and Hiyori were polar opposites. They had their similarities like any other couple but the main difference had to be that Ikuya was permanently cold.It didn't matter what the weather was like, it didn't matter how many layers he wore, it didn't matter if they were in the middle of a damn heatwave.Ikuya was always cold.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Series: HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115
Kudos: 18





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I realise other countries might have air conditioning but I'm from the UK so we never have a need for it...  
> So let's pretend Ikuya also does not have air conditioning

At first glance, many people tended to think that Ikuya and Hiyori were polar opposites. And, Hiyori supposed in some ways that could be considered true, for example, Ikuya had a habit of pouring his all into his swimming, leaving very little time or energy for anything else. He just about got by through school but it was a struggle, whereas Hiyori liked to stay on top of everything. He knew what he needed to do and when he would do it and in a way, it was good, making it so that he didn't often need to worry about deadlines or other such matter, however, sometimes when he needed a rest, he simply couldn't fit it in alongside everything else that needed to be done. In Ikuya's case, however, he wouldn't even try to schedule in rests, he would push himself to the breaking point until he could do nothing except for collapse in exhaustion. It had been what had caused his many near-drownings throughout high school, and was also one of the main differences between them.

Another difference was how Hiyori somehow managed to pick things up after seemingly only reading them once, for Ikuya it took much longer. Even throughout their time in America, Ikuya still hadn't fully picked up the language, whereas Hiyori seemed to have been fluent from the moment he stepped foot off the aeroplane.

And lastly, the difference that was currently causing Hiyori a frankly insanely uncomfortable problem, was that Ikuya was permanently cold.

It didn't matter what the weather was like, it didn't matter how many layers he wore, it didn't matter if they were in the middle of a damn _heatwave._

Ikuya was _always_ cold.

Hiyori on the other hand, liked to think he had the ability to regulate his body temperature and that he wasn't some sort of cold-blooded reptile like Ikuya must be to be so cold all the time.

The weather had taken a drastic turn a couple of days ago, turning from relatively cool with a nice breeze to stiflingly hot in what seemed like a matter of minutes, leaving it stuffy and humid and overall disgustingly hot. So hot in fact that Ikuya's dorm currently felt like a sauna despite keeping the curtains drawn all day to block out the sun and the fans blowing on full speed.

It provided little relief, only circulating warm air around and Hiyori groaned in frustration, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to help the current situation. He had admitted defeat a long time ago when even opening the windows didn't decrease the humid temperature. 

Ikuya was still fast asleep, peaceful and content and somehow still cuddled up to Hiyori's side despite the heat and Hiyori couldn't find it within himself to push him away no matter how uncomfortable he was. Because as horrible as the heat was, he still hadn't gotten out of the habit of putting Ikuya's needs before his own 

Ikuya's arm was sticking uncomfortably to his stomach where it lay and he shifted slightly, grimacing at the feeling of sweat-slicked skin on skin.

He briefly considered getting up and going for a cold shower in a desperate attempt to cool himself down and rid himself of the horribly sticky feeling on his skin however, one glance at Ikuya's peaceful expression made him stay exactly where he was, trying to ignore the way his hair was sticking to his forehead.

How on earth Ikuya hadn't woken up from the heat in the room was beyond him but he wasn't about to wake him up to ask. His eyes wandered around the room, looking for something to catch his interest whilst he tried his best to not move so that he didn't wake Ikuya up.

He came to rest upon a book resting on the coffee table, reading the words across the spine and letting a smile slip onto his face.

_The little mermaid._

He could recall the story clearly, visualising the illustrations in the book which Ikuya had been so obsessed with for so long, focussing on the mental images of watercolour illustrations to distract himself from the heat.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ikuya shifting against his side, pulling away slightly and letting out a small groan as he woke up, squinting against the light

"Hiyori?" His voice was confused, heavy with sleep and Hiyori couldn't help the fond smile that slipped onto his face. Ikuya was truly beautiful, even when he had only just woken up.

"Hm?"

"Why are you still awake?" Ikuya had his eyes opened slightly, trying to look at Hiyori whilst not wanting to fully open his tired eyes yet.

"The heat's making it hard to sleep, don't worry about it,"

Ikuya frowned, blinking sleepily a couple of times before struggling out from the tangled sheets and shuffling out of bed to check that the windows were definitely open, a pout forming on his face upon realising that yes the windows were already open and it didn't seem to be helping in the slightest.

"Ikuya, honestly it's fine. There's not a lot you can do to help," Hiyori tried, sitting up grimacing at the way the sheets peeled away from his skin "Unless you can control the weather that is?"

Ikuya didn't seem impressed at Hiyori brushing the subject off, knowing that they still had swim practice early in the morning and that Hiyori would need at least some sleep, however, he sat back down on the edge of the bed as if accepting that there was no way he could help.

Or at least, that was until he practically shot up from where he sat, stumbling into the coffee table and almost tripping himself over in the process, Hiyori reaching out to steady him but he was already out of reach.

"Fuck..." Surprisingly, it was quite rare for Ikuya to swear, only serving to concern Hiyori more as he watched his boyfriend, still half asleep and hobbling from hitting the table, make his way over to the small hallway leading into the dorm. "Hiyori, I'm so sorry," He began fiddling with something on the wall before returning, this time walking normally, having recovered from the minor injury, to where Hiyori was sat in confusion, continuing with a sheepish smile "I never turned the central heating off..."

Hiyori could only stare in disbelief, still uncomfortably warm as he flopped back down, waiting for it to cool down enough to sleep as Ikuya settled next to him, this time not plastering himself to his side. There was just one question that was currently plaguing his mind

"How on earth were you still cold even with the heating turned on?"


End file.
